A Conversation In Jail
by Green Rune
Summary: A chatty bunch of Executives, in their cell going in front of the judges and trying to get out of there. Driving each other insane is on the menu. Hope you like it, please review. Enjoy:) Mostly going to be a random assortment of one-shots, or not.
1. A Conversation In Jail(part one)

**This is technically a story, I was planning on having the lines color coded but you couldn't do that. so here is me being hit with a strange idea. Thanks guys. Team Rocket Executives, lets start!**

* * *

><p><strong>Proton:<strong> "Seriously, like what the fuck you think you're doing? No don't give me that shit, I want an answer now!"

**Ariana:** "Stuff a sock in it Proton, were all here so shut up before I think of killing you myself."

**Proton:** "Then are you going to tell me that our verdicts are going to be sunshine and rainbows. I don't know about you but I'm mostly going to get a death sentence so you better shut up.

**Ariana:** "I said shut up!"

**Proton:** "Hey Petrel stop snoring, you dolt"

** Petrel:** "Snrrgh? Hey guys what's the time?"

**Ariana:** "Why did you wake him up the silence was pleasing"

**Petrel:** "Thanks, I feel the same way about you."

**Proton:** "Archer doesn't look happy…"

**Petrel: **"Worried? Aren't you a softie?"

**Proton:** "What the fuck did you call me?"

**Petrel:** "Cool down dude, just trying to lighten the mood."

**Proton: **"Sure, pretty soon you'll be walking toward the light."

**Ariana: **"Both of you shut up now or else I'll make sure both of you end up in the land of light far away from my resting place."

**Archer:** "I see all of you haven't stopped bickering."

**Arianna:** "Archer!"

**Archer:** "Ariana, be prepared your next."

**Ariana: **"I think you should be more worried about the other two,"

**Archer: **"A lady shouldn't be involved in such trivial matters such as this."

**Random Voice: **"The next criminal please step to the podium"

**Petrel:** "Whoa already being biased, geese."

**Proton: **"Definitely we have never lied, cheated, stolen, or killed in our entire life, we are totally innocent"

**Ariana: **"I'm off."

**Petrel:** "I can see it all; she just tuned her back on them and said she doesn't talk to idiots. Wonder what I should do?"

**Archer: **"Please spare me the pain of having to see you be hit by sudden realization, last time you had such a ridiculous expression on your face,"

**Proton: **"I remember that, I bet you a cookie to find the hidden latch that could shut the 2ds."

**Petrel: **"Stop laughing like a maniac you jerk, there wasn't one in the first place!"

**Archer: **"That stark fact was why Proton found it so funny, Petrel"

**Ariana **"Speaking of Petrel, you are next."

**Petrel: **"I've got it..! The answer is music…"

**Archer: **"What part of I did not need to witness you realize something that you didn't hear?"

**Petrel: **"What? It sorta went in one ear and out the other. You should know that feeling because that is how you treat my jokes."

**Archer: **"Get out of my sight…and stop whistling!"

**Ariana: **"I know this will shatter your world, but he doesn't listen to a single word you say."

**Proton: **"Ariana I'm pretty sure that he knew that."

**Archer: **"Look at that they actually listened to his request to play music…Music… you can't be serious."

**Proton: **"I think Petrel is singing."

**Ariana: **"He's actually pretty good."

**Archer: **"I think I'm going to choke."

**Proton: **"That would be a good turn of events, one less madman to worry about."

**Ariana:** "You're not a madman Proton you are a Psychopath."

**Proton: **"I think you burned Archers last shred of pride."

**Petrel: **"Did my song give you a heart attack?"

**Proton: **"Yup, it was that bad."

**Petrel:** "You're next mister maniac, don't get cocky."

**Archer: **"when this is over I want both of you out of my sight!"

**Petrel: **"I know you love us deep down."

**Proton: **"Don't worry about it,"

**Ariana: **"He's only 19 and I can hear the threats coming out of his mouth, my best bet is the entire audience is chalk white."

**Petrel: **"Another two people headed for the infirmary…ah they got him tied down…oh it wasn't secure…oh my gosh, random person bites the dust…he has the keys…hey Pro lets blow this joint!"

**Proton: **"I think I'm going to leave you behind."

**Archer: **"This way!"

**Petrel: **"We just got out of jail, now let's play follow the leader."

**Ariana, Proton, Archer: **"Shut up!"

**Petrel: **"You know that's a dead end…guys that is a dead end…hey are you paying any attention to me?"

**Archer: **"Were jumping!"

**Petrel: **"Why do I follow fucking idiots like him?"

* * *

><p><strong>Proton: <strong>"P, you awake?"

**Petrel: **"Did we make it?"

**Ariana: **"No, but they saved us, so at least none of us are getting a death sentence.

**Petrel: **"So are we doing that again?"

**Proton: **"Ya, tell that to the morons who don't have a life and are spending their time guarding us."

**Petrel: **"So were doing it again? Come on guys spill the beans."

**Archer: **"Will you just shut the fuck up?"

_Amazingly enough everybody did._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Did ya like it. If you liked the conversations don't be afraid to recommend other characters talking. Post a review and tell me your feelings and other stuff on this, write down your conversations ideas or whatever. Thanks again!<br>_**

**_~Green Rune over and out._**


	2. Radio Tower Talk Show(part one)

**Here is another random thing that just came out. Thank You, you-know-who. To answer your review I might do one with Giovanni. It depends if I can think of something. Thank you again :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Petrel:<strong> "Hey Pro, were in a radio tower right."

**Proton: **"Oh? Wasn't that fucking obvious?"

**Petrel: **"Dude, listen…paying attention now? Good. Okay so were in a Radio Tower and there is nothing to do, so let's have a talk show."

**Proton: **"No way in hell."

**Petrel:** "You weren't even listening!"

**Proton: **"Of course I wasn't, last time I listened to you we both ended up looking like idiots."

**Petrel: **"Actually last time you looked like the idiot, not me."

**Proton: **"Well it looks like we reached a mutual understanding."

**Petrel: **"Hey where are you going?"

**Proton: **"I'm just getting away from you."

**Petrel:** "Fine, no talk show…how bout singing instead."

**Proton: **"See this P? This is me, face palming myself for you. Mostly because I think your head won't be able to survive any more hits."

**Petrel: **"That was cold man."

**Proton: **"I have work to do please don't call me over again unless it's something serious."

**Petrel: **"You're leaving me here, alone?"

…_Silence_

**Petrel: **"That didn't work…maybe I should bother Archer…"

**Petrel: **"Yup, going to bother Archer…at least he'll get angry. What's wrong with teens these days always so calm and confident…wait…I think it's only Proton. Hmmm, whatever."

_Ringing noise._

**Archer: **"Petrel, please tell me this is important."

**Petrel: **"Of course it is; I need to know how long it will take for my beautiful voice to reach the ears of radio listeners."

**Archer: ***Sigh* "You are not serious…"

**Petrel: **"I knew you would agree."

**Archer: **"I did not agree, bring this up again and I'll sic my Houndoom on you. Some of us have work to do."

**Petrel: **"You're as cold as Proton,"

**Archer: **"I am Proton's worst nightmare, now leave me alone."

**Petrel: **"Bu…"

**Archer: **"I said no, now I'm hanging up and if you bother me again I will personally come on over and sic my Houndoom on you and after I will give you so much paper work that you'll die of overly strenuous activity and lack of sleep. Now good day."

*click*

**Petrel: **"I wonder if bothering him again would be worth it…Na"

**Petrel: **"This is boring…I guess Ariana's next."

_Actually Ariana's worst then Archer, but it's Petrels life…right?_

* * *

><p><strong>I liked it when Archer said "I am Proton's worst nightmare," That's really it...thanks again. Review if you found it funny or you have an idea of what the Executives should do next.<strong>

**(I put this as a review for those who check those things before hand.)**

** This is to the guest(s). I would like to clarify that this is a conversation. If it was a script I would clarify the location and the images of the characters. This is a CONVERSATION, for the readers sake I added the names of the characters who were talking. This is very much up to the readers imagination.  
><strong>

**This is a Conversation, A CONVERSATION. Got it? Not a script nor a play. It is a CONVERSATION. Thank you again for your concern, if I feel the need to I could write second parts in more formal styles.  
><strong>

**Thank you readers who are not like the ones I had above, like I said if you liked it or want to give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism please REVIEW**


End file.
